Shelves in conventional refrigerators are typically removable for cleaning, but immovable for access to stored items. In refrigerators with a freezer on top, items in the lower refrigerator portion are often stored at or below knee height. Viewing, retrieving and returning such items involves prolonged bending, stooping and reaching. These tasks can be overly physically demanding for someone who is tall, people with painful musculoskeletal conditions such as low back pain or arthritis, or individuals who have generalized weakness or impaired balance.
Conversely, in a refrigerator with a freezer on the bottom, items stored in the refrigerator portion can be at or above shoulder height. In this situation, access to stored items is overly physically demanding for shorter individuals and wheelchair users, but also challenging for people with painful musculoskeletal conditions, or those with generalized weakness or impaired balance. In side-by-side freezer/refrigerator units, items are stored both above shoulder height and below knee height, imposing both types of physical demand on the user.
To minimize physical stress to the musculoskeletal system and to decrease risk of falling in individuals with generalized weakness or impaired balance, it is generally recommended that an individual should reach no higher than shoulder height nor lower than hip level and should keep items, especially heavy items, as close to the body as possible [OHSA Tech Manual]. Shelf modifications are available which allow the shelves to move horizontally, closer to the user, but no modifications are available which allow movement in the vertical dimension, to raise or lower the shelf contents and no modifications are available which allow movement in both dimensions. Shelves capable of moving in both dimensions will position contents more readily in the recommended range, helping to minimize biomechanical stress and the associated injury and fall risk.
Thus, there is a need for a new modified refrigerator apparatus equipped with at least one rotating shelf configured to hold refrigerated items at an easily accessible height and location. Such a modified refrigerator with a rotating, preferably motorized, shelf system is preferably configured to facilitate unstrained access to the contents of the refrigerator for individuals.
A large number and variety of people can benefit from such a modified refrigerator, and because of the rapid aging of the population, that number is expected to increase dramatically in the near future. Due to the aging of the so-called “Baby Boomers,” more than 20% of the population will be age 65 or older by the year 2029. [Colby and Ortman] This fact is especially relevant because older individuals are at greater risk of falling. Research suggests that as many as 35% of community-dwelling individuals over the age of 64, and up to 42% over the age of 70, fall each year [Yoshida].
The invention described herein can be expected to have a favorable impact on fall risk for the elderly because it will decrease the need for the individual to reach to access refrigerator contents and allow the contents to be more readily positioned within the limits of stability of the individual. Reaching for items beyond the limits of stability is one of the reasons people fall, [Clark] and those limits decrease due to a number of causes, including aging. [Tantisuwat] Other reasons limits of stability decrease include obesity, [Rossi-Izquierdo] chronic low back pain, [Sipko] amputations, [Molero-Sanchez] and a variety of neurological conditions, such as diabetic polyneuropathy, [Fahmy] migraine headaches, [Akdal] stroke, [Fu-ling] spinal cord injury, [Field-Fote] cerebral palsy, [El-Shamy] multiple sclerosis [Jackson] and Parkinson's [Hasmann] and Meniere's diseases. [Sevilla-Garcia]
The benefit of improved positioning of refrigerator contents is not restricted to just its effect on limits of stability, but also includes the potential to decrease physical stresses on the musculoskeletal system. Reaching while lifting is one of the causes of cumulative trauma disorders and associated musculoskeletal pain [OHSA Tech Manual]. Decreasing biomechanical stress while accessing refrigerator contents can have several benefits. Reduced stress can help to decrease pain and risk of further injury in individuals with any number of musculoskeletal conditions such as low back pain, arthritis, joint surgeries, and weakness. Limiting repetitive lifting stress will also help prevent the development of musculoskeletal wear and tear conditions such as low back pain and osteoarthritis. Furthermore, decreasing the physical stress of accessing refrigerator contents will also benefit individuals with cardiovascular and pulmonary disorders who have decreased functional capacity, such as those with COPD or coronary artery disease, and those who have undergone thoracic surgeries.
Individuals who require the use of a mobility device, such as a cane, walker or wheelchair will also benefit from the present invention, because it enables refrigerator contents to be positioned within their reach. It is estimated that 6.8 million community-dwelling Americans use mobility devices. [University of California] The majority of these are elderly, and have limitations in instrumental activities of daily living (IADL). These limitations stem in part from accessibility barriers in the home and include meal preparation. Taken together, it is evident that the number of people who might benefit from this device is quite large. Easier access to refrigerator contents may improve the ability of any of the potential beneficiaries to access refrigerated food, improving quality of life by decreasing fall risk, reducing pain and having a positive impact on nutrition and overall health. Because the elderly population could benefit to a great extent, this invention should make a substantial positive contribution to the “Aging in Place” movement. The Center for Disease Control defines aging in place as “the ability to live in one's own home and community safely, independently, and comfortably, regardless of age, income, or ability level.” It is envisioned that the present invention certainly contributes directly to these goals.